


I'll never tell if you don't

by saturnina



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Community: smallfandomflsh, Grinding, M/M, Mission: Impossible III, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Sex Talk, Small Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-07
Updated: 2009-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnina/pseuds/saturnina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan can't rest. Declan feels it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll never tell if you don't

**Author's Note:**

> This is a veeeeery old fanfic... not up to my current standards, but since it was one of my first smutty ones I have a soft spot for it. It was written for the LJ **smallfandomflsh** , _challenge #037: Never_.

He could feel Ethan's restlessness.

They were lying more or less side by side. Ethan lay on the living room couch, while Declan made an improvised bed beside it, on the floor. He could hear the other man's breath. _Too even_ , he thought, keeping his eyes closed. _He's feigning sleep_.

Luther had almost forced Ethan to lie down and rest. An hour of sleep was necessary if he didn't want to fall flat on his face while attempting to steal the Rabbit's Foot. Ethan reluctantly agreed, and then marched unceremoniously towards the couch and threw himself onto it, as if he were a bag of potatoes. Luther huffed loudly and shook his head, while Zhen simply fetched a blanket for him from another room, seeing no point in reprimanding the obviously very distressed agent.

Zhen and Luther then left the apartment to eat something, before they had to put their lives at stake once more. Declan knew it was just an attempt to regain a temporary feeling of normalcy, as if they were common people, who wouldn't have to infiltrate a heavily guarded building in a couple of hours, in order to steal something they weren't even sure what it was.

Ethan let out a shuddering breath. Declan woke up from his thoughts.

There was no way Ethan was going to sleep like this. In the quietness of this room, his guilt and despair were thick enough to cut with a knife. Declan could feel it, like electricity in the air. Palpable like the blanket, only suffocatingly hot. The Shanghai night was windless, and the air was heavy inside the apartment. Declan opened his eyes and touched his own face, wet with sweat even though he wasn't that nervous. Certainly not as nervous as Ethan.

He rose from the impromptu bed and walked towards the window, opening it. Not a single breath of fresh air entered the room. He dawdled back to the couch but instead of returning to his former place, he sat on it, besides Ethan's legs. His colleague didn't move, but he heard a sharp intake of air. Declan said nothing—he just placed his hand upon the other's thigh and began to stroke it comfortingly.

Ethan did not open his eyes, but now his breath was coming in short gasps. Declan closed his eyes, listening. He didn't know exactly what made this sound so delicious to his ears. Watching a dirty and disheveled Ethan climb into the helicopter after another mission had always pleased his eyes too. Declan was no prude and had been with both men and women, and, although he usually preferred the girls, there was something about Ethan that somehow commanded his attention, not as a mere colleague, but as a man.

When Declan slid his hand upwards and under Ethan's shirt, he felt the body by him become stiff as a board. He could feel the other shiver under his touch and felt a wave of pleasure travelled down his own spine, his blood racing south. He realized what it was—Ethan's vulnerability. One he seldom showed, but that had flickered in his eyes when Agent Farris died before he could save her. The same one that, right now, made his body tremble slightly, taut like a bowstring stretched to the limit, as he counted the minutes until he could rescue his wife. 

How desperation made his skin burn under Declan's cool palm, as if his body was using all the energy it had to keep him from jumping out of the window and retrieving the Rabbit's Foot on his own.

Without removing his hand from Ethan's stomach, Declan laid by him in the small space left on the couch. He felt Ethan adjust, as if trying to avoid the contact, but it only made Declan press tighter against his body. Unabashed, he brought his lips to Ethan's ear.

"Ethan," he whispered, with a rather seductive drawl, "you need to rest. Pretending to sleep while driving yourself insane with worst-case scenarios ain't gonna save her."

"I know but..." Ethan's voice was thick and strangled with worry. "How can I sleep while Julia is there... they could be doing anything to her right now and—" Declan cut his fellow agent's rambling off by placing his lips onto Ethan's neck, very softly, just to tease him. 

"What are you...?" Ethan asked, without any edge of threat in his voice. 

"Helping you to relax, mate. You need to stop thinking."

"But Zhan and Luther—"

"They won't be back for a while," he said, trying to end the conversation. "Don't worry, I'll never tell anyone if you don't. You are tense. I can help."

Ethan finally opened his eyes, turning his head to stare back over his shoulder. "What makes you think that I need or even want your help?" His voice had resumed it's usual steadiness. 

The seconds dribbled by, warm and thick like hot honey, and just as sweet. Declan slid his hands over Ethan's muscled stomach and chest and licking the back of his right ear softly. Yes, sweet. "I'm all that you have now, mate." He ceased his motions and raised himself to his elbow to be able to see Ethan's face. "We will save her, Ethan. I promise you."

At this words, his partner seemed to relax. Declan resumed his touches, this time letting his hands travel downwards to Ethan's pants. He unzipped them, and slid his finger in, feeling the other's cock still covered by the cotton underwear. It wasn't hard, but he couldn't say it was completely oblivious to his caresses.

He felt a hand cover his own—not trying to stop him, but instead, guiding his hand up and down the slowly awakening cock. Declan felt the muscles around his groin tingle, as his own member twitched in response. He muffled his moan against Ethan's back, as he felt him harden beneath his fingers. 

Ethan thrust Declan's hand into his underwear, letting out a throaty groan when the now warm fingers curled around his shaft. He removed his own hand, lowered his pant and briefs and reached back to grab Declan's ass and pull him closer towards him. Moving his hips slowly, he made Declan dry hump against his ass in time with the strokes on his cock.

Declan tried to hide another moan but he heard a commanding voice say "Louder Declan. Louder".

He thought he'd be in control. He imagined Ethan was unexperienced when it came to having sex with another man, but apparently, he was wrong. And it only aroused him further. 

He felt Ethan's cock become slippery with pre-come and his time, he didn't not stifle his pleasure. He groaned loudly and started to bit Ethan's neck and his still covered shoulder, as he rubbed against him more violently, more desperately. He wasn't sure he could stop even if Zhen and Luther arrived right in this moment. 

"Talk to me, Declan," muttered the older agent. Some part of Declan's fog-clouded mind was slightly nonplussed at the request, but he didn't feel like processing any rational thoughts right now. How could he? His shirt was soaked, his pants were unbearably tight...he wanted so badly to remove all his clothing and feel Ethan's ass against his penis.

"Ethan, I—" he stuttered, feeling the other tense and groan. He needed to remove those pants before he melted or exploded. Almost as if reading his mind, Ethan pulled Declan's hand off his cock and undressed awkwardly. Then he turned to his partner and motioned him to do the same. Declan barely had time to drop his underwear before Ethan pushed him down on the couch again and got on the top of him, between his legs.

Declan's hips jerked up when his felt Ethan rub against him, hard flesh against hard flesh this time. His rational brain shut down, probably because there was not much blood left in there anyway. Ethan grabbed his hips to pull them towards his own and their cocks touched, slick with pre-come. He felt Ethan's public hair scrape his own groin, the sensation almost driving him crazy. A hand sneaked between their bodies and held both cocks together, touching the sensitive heads, stroking their erections in unison. 

"Declan. _Talk to me_ ," Ethan hissed the order between his teeth.

"Eth—ugh... harder, please harder!"

He felt Ethan shiver and tense and stroke them faster. He was surprised by the effect that some dirty talk had on his partner. He wasn't even yelling the words... just murmuring them, in the neediest voice he could summon. Not that he had to try too hard; in the state he was, anything coming from his mouth would sound quite needy. 

He locked his legs behind the other man's back and began to thrust his hips upwards, begging without words for Ethan to hasten. Then he remembered that Ethan liked things explicitly said.

"Ethan... don't stop now! Ah, I'm so close—!"

Ethan let go of their dicks and began to thrust against Declan so hard it almost hurt. Almost there. Declan thought he was going to die from sheer agony... so close now, so fucking close. He felt heat pooling at his groin, wanting to leave his body but still unable to. He needed that extra push. Just a little more—

He opened his mouth to ask, cry, beg for anything that pushed him finally over the edge, but Ethan spoke first. "You wanna come, doncha?" The only answer Declan could give him was a half-civilised growl. "Come then, Declan. It's an order! Come!"

That did it. Declan's body tensed and convulsed as an exquisite fire passed through his loins and spilled out of him in warm, viscous spurts. He threw his head back, his come hitting Ethan's stomach as their bodies rubbed against each other. "Ah! Ethan—!" he screamed, feeling the other reach his climax too. Iron arms embraced him as though he was a lifeline, and he felt Ethan's mouth collide against his own in a deliciously messy kiss. Ethan's body was shuddering and thrusting forward, sliding his wet cock against Declan's groin until his orgasm was over.

Ethan collapsed on Declan, almost crushing the man under him. When he noticed the other could barely breath with all that dead weight on top of him, he got up so fast it made him dizzy. Declan sat and Ethan sat by him, both naked from the the waist down. An undeniable scent of sex had filled up the room. They could only hope it would be gone by the time their colleagues arrived.

Declan rose from the couch and began to gather his scattered clothes. He wondered if Ethan was ashamed of what they had just done or if things would be awkward between them. In the end, he could not bring himself to care about offending anyone's sensibilities. He could die any day, it was only fair he took his pleasure where he could find it.

When he looked back at Ethan, the other was already fully dressed. He was lying on the couch again, but this time, he seemed to be really asleep. Declan approached him and knelt in front of his colleague. Ethan cracked an eye open and smiled. "Thanks. I'm feeling quite sleepy right now."

"Don't mention it. I'll never tell anyone if you don't," Declan said, curtly. 

"I won't," was the equally terse response.

"Besides," Declan added, offhandedly, "you can't have this sort of thing happening with the missus around."

Ethan shifted on the couch, turning his back to him as if really intent on falling asleep this time, if just to end this conversation. Declan shook his head and got up, going the toilet to clean himself. Before he left the room though, he heard Ethan's utter in a languorous voice:

"Never say never, _mate_." 

And then he finally surrendered to sleep.

Declan slipped into the toilet and quietly closed the door, unable to hide the impish grin that overtook his face.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** None of the characters mentioned in this fanfic belong to me, and nothing said here about them is true. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
